


Darth Proposal

by katbux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Pet Names, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbux/pseuds/katbux
Summary: Kylo Ren is a sucker for dramatics, so when he decides to propose his Evil Space Ginger it cannot be simple.And he wants his mother to see it!





	Darth Proposal

The Resistance (or what was left of it) is baffled. How did they manage to capture him? He is the new Supreme Leader and so strong with the Force, how come they captured him with so few loses? And especially why did he look like he doesn't mind? The Kylo Ren from their previous meetings and tales whispered all over the Galaxy would never just sit calmly in his cell. He would try everything to escape, to return to the Dark.

He is sitting in his cell, deep in the caves and just stares at the opposite wall, it is like he is waiting for someone or something. He did not say a word, not even to his mother or Rey, he is more like a statue than a human.

Leia comes to him every single day and talks to him for hours, trying to coerce her sweet little Ben from the hard shell of Kylo Ren. No matter her approach, no matter how deep she pry, she gets no reaction. She is getting desperate. She knows this is her chance, probably the last one she’ll ever get.

“Please Ben talk to me, tell me what you want, why are you here?”

Nothing, he does not even look at her.

 

He is held captive for three days when a star destroyer nears the small, rocky planet that is now home to the Resistance. Leia knows that they won’t withstand a direct attack, their forces too small, too weak. And it is too late to run.

But to her surprise, the destroyer does not attack, instead a small shuttle heads towards them. She prepares all her forces, some of them stationed outside, others hidden in the rocks behind them to provide cover. All of the Resistance, not more than 150 people.

The shuttle lands and its large mechanical door open up to reveal a squadron of stormtroopers led by an imposing pair. The one on the left is tall, almost taller than her Ben and is covered in the standard armor, but in silver color and a big red cape. Captain Phasma, Leia heard so much about her. She can feel Finn stiffen at her side, look full of pure hate directed at his former leader. He slowly lifts his gun, but is stopped by Rey’s hand, the girl’s look is strange, she is not afraid, nor angry, just strangely curious. Is it as if she is sensing something in the Force, something she did not feel before, but instinctively knows it is not a threat.

Leia registers all this just from her corner of her eye, her focus is elsewhere. All she can see is General Hux, the man is the real threat. He is in command of all the Order’s armies, leading the troops. There are whispers, all over the galaxy that he’ll be the new Emperor, that he will lead them into a new age. If they could kill him… even if they would all die trying, the Order would fall. Before a plan can form in her head, the ground beneath her feet starts shaking accompanied by a horrible screeching noise. It is as if the whole planet is screaming and twisting in agony. A surprised murmur goes through the crowd, her people taking a fighting stance, assuming it is the newcomers doing. But Leia disagrees, she can see the frantic moves of the stormtroopers, the way how the Captain is trying to usher the General back onto the ship. No, it is not their doing.

 

A whole wall of rocks explodes behind the last of Resistance, the big chunks of rock hovering in the air as a lone, dark figure steps out of the darkness of the cave. After three days, he finally decided to act. The fighters turn around, pointing their guns to him, but he does not pay them any heed, they have no chance to hurt him. No, he doesn’t care about the Resistance, his eyes focused only on one person, the General.

He is without the mask and a pure fury is etched onto his face as he storms towards his allies. He still has few meters to go, but he is already screaming:

“What are you doing here?!” his enraged voice carries to all present, they all stand frozen, listening and waiting on what will happen next. Leia hopes he will kill the General.

 

“You can’t be here! You were suppose to stay on the ship! How could you allow this?” he turns to the Captain, who takes a step back in fright.

“Don’t you yell at her!” the ginger shouts back, putting his fists on his hips. “What did you expect? You thought I will just sit there and wait till they kill you? You are not allowed to die on me Ren!” Hux is enraged beyond reason, he always knew Ren is impulsive idiot, but letting himself be captured by these morons?

“I was not going to die!” the big man crosses his arms on his chest, pouting like a child. Hux wants to jump on him and just kiss that stupid pout off of his mouth. “But you should not strain yourself this much, especially in your condition!”

“Oh Ren-Ren, they could not hurt us” he shifts on hand onto his belly “Phasma would protect me, they would have no chance against her.” he takes Ren’s face into his palms and gently kisses the still pouting lips. “I missed you love.”

Ren wraps his arms around the still lithe waist of his General and hides his face is the crook of the pale, freckled neck. He was so frightened when he realized that Hux is on the planet, endangering his life and life of their little Vader (“We are not calling him that!”), that wasn’t his intention at all. Hux was suppose to stay in the safety of the Finalizer, while he remained on the ground so his mother could see and hear his proposal.

Talking about his mother….

 

“Unhand my son you... you snake!” she is standing few meters away, pointing a gun straight at Hux’s head, the scavenger and the small pilot trying to pull her back with no apparent success.

“Mooom” Ren turns around with a whine, because he a child, what else is new? “You can’t shoot my pumpkin!”

“I told you not to call me that!” a pale arm shots from behind his broad back and cuffs his head.

“You know you love it!” Ren shouts back without turning, his eyes still trained on his mother and the gun she is still wielding. “Please Mom, put the gun away” he tries his best puppy dog eyes on her, it’s his secret weapon, she could never resist that look. He can see her hand wavering, there is a conflict in her eyes.

“Okay, I will put it away if you explain what are you doing here.” He nods in agreement and she disengages the weapon and sticks it into the holster, still eying him suspiciously. He watches her for a moment longer, looking for another threat, but he sees none. He steps away from Hux and turns to face him.

“I let myself be captured by the Resistance” he can see the anger cloud his General’s eyes again and he quickly continues “I wanted my mother to see this” with that he pulls something from the inside of his robe and kneels. Surprised gasps fly through the air, both Resistance and the Order watching with halted breath.

“General Armitage Hux, my little pumpkin” Ren smirks at the shocked expression of his beloved's face “will you do me the honor of becoming my husband, my Emperor?” Ren is anxious, what if he says no? He would kill himself, if he said no!

“Ren? Really?” Hux’s voice is quiet, disbelieving and his eyes start to fill with tears. Ren just nods, unable to say anything till he has his answer.

“YES! I’LL MARRY YOU!” Hux exclaims and jumps at Ren, pulling him to the ground. They start kissing, completely engrossed with each other, there is no one but them and their baby in their world.

Captain Phasma just fondly rolls her eyes beneath the helmet, this is not the first time they did this. She motions her troops to surround them, while she positions herself between them and the remains of Resistance, she spreads he cape to cover them completely from the prying eyes when the moaning starts.

She can see General Organa and that scavenger, they are both completely red, eyes locked on where they know the pair is hidden and she cannot help but poke them a little.

A weird music starts to play from her armor, first only sound, but words soon follow: “Mama I’m in looove with a criminal and this type of looove….”

 

For the first time in her life, General Organa faints.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Britney - Criminal ;)


End file.
